Eh? What! (Rewrite)
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Kiryuu Zero mendapati dirinya tertidur dalam keadaan telanjang bersama Kuran Kaname. "My, my.. Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat Kiryuu-kun?" Smirk. "Hah? O- Hey! Menjauh dariku Kuran!" PWP. Lemon. KaZe. Yaoi #summary edited


Matahari menampakkan keagungannya kepermukaan, menyinari sebagian wilayah di bumi dengan cahayanya yang hangat. Dedaunan dan rerumputan terlihat segar dan hijau dengan embun yang masih melekat, tak lupa kicauan merdu dari burung-burung yang bertengger di pepohonan sebelum kemudian terbang, mengepakkan sayap kokoh mereka.

Suasana pagi yang damai juga terasa di sebuah kamar paling megah di Moon Dorm. Kamar dari seorang pemuda tampan yang akan menjabat sebagai raja dari kaum malam. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, sang pangeran kali ini tidur dengan ditemani oleh seseorang. Terbukti dari dua gundukan besar yang masih pulas mengarungi alam mimpi, tertutup oleh selimut sutra yang tebal. Saling merapatkan tubuh, mencari kehangatan dari pasangan tidur mereka.

 _Blink_

 _Blink_

Salah satu dari dua pemuda yang masih meringkuk di ranjang tiba-tiba mengerjapkan mata. Mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya –menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar mentari pagi yang mengintip dari sela-sela gorden. Setelah beberapa detik ia pun dapat melihat dengan jelas, menampakkan dua buah batu _amethyst_ murni. Kiryuu Zero –sang pemuda dengan iris _amethyst_ \- menggosok-gosok kedua matanya dengan pelan. Merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sebuah dada bidang terbungkus kulit kuning langsat khas orang Asia kini terpampang dengan jelas di depan matanya, tanpa tertutup oleh apapun. Dada itu turun naik dengan ritme teratur.

!

Zero tercekat begitu sadar jika semenjak tadi tangannya menyentuh dada yang pasti dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki itu. Pipinya mulai menampakkan semburat _pink_ lembut. Ia kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat sang pemilik dada. Memantapkan hati, Zero mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Leher jenjang dengan beberapa surai coklat ikal yang menempel. Sulung Kiryuu merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik.

'Ah, berpikir positif Zero! Di dunia ini ada banyak orang dengan surai ikal coklat seperti itu!'

Dengan takut-takut si perak kembali menggulirkan matanya. Bibir tipis menggoda, hidung bangir yang terpahat sempurna, mata terpejam dengan bulu mata lentik, rahang-rahang tegas yang membentuk wajah tampan dengan pas. Sesaat Zero terperangah. Sekarang ia paham kenapa banyak sekali gadis yang mengincar pria ini. Sungguh maha karya Tuhan yang luar biasa. Kuran Kaname benar-benar tampa-

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!"

 **Title:** Eh? What?!

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight and Zero- _chan_ is **belong** to Kaname :v

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), non-EYD, sedikit humor *entahlah*, **bahasa dan adegan tidak senonoh** , **PWP** , ***Tidak dianjurkan untuk pembaca berusia 17 tahun kebawah***

 **Ket:**

/ _KaZe_ / = Lampau/flashback

'KaZe' = Pikiran/batin

"KaZe" = Berbicara

.

.

.

 **Enjoy baby~**

.

.

.

Kuran Kaname membuka matanya dengan paksa ketika mendengar teriakan keras datang dari sebelah kirinya. Sang pangeran menggeram kecil ketika _orbs wine_ miliknya menangkap jelas suasana kamar miliknya. Tangan kanannya mengurut pelan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit karena dibangunkan secara paksa. Ekspresi masamnya –yang sulit sekali terlihat- kemudian lenyap begitu saja ketika menyadari siapa sang 'pengganggu' kecil yang telah menariknya dari alam mimpi.

"Selamat pagi Kiryuu- _kun_."

Pemuda pujaan seluruh siswi Cross Academy memberi Zero seringai tampannya. Menyapa pemuda perak dengan suara beratnya yang agak serak karena baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

CTAK!

'Bedebah satu ini..'

Zero menggeram kesal. Bisa-bisanya pemuda disampingnya ini menyapa begitu. Bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ada kejanggalan di antara mereka. Zero semakin dongkol ketika dengan santainya Kaname mendudukkan dirinya –bersender di kepala ranjang. Menampakkan dada bidang berisi, otot-otot bisep dan trisep yang terbentuk pas, juga perut _six pack_ sempurna dengan ' _V-line_ ' yang tercetak jelas. Wajah Zero kembali memanas, cepat-cepat ia mengikuti jejak Kuran. Mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba dan dihadiahi oleh rasa sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya, khususnya di bagian bawah-belakang. Rasanya nyeri sekali. Zero bahkan sampai mendesis dan mengernyitkan matanya.

 _Chuckle_

Kaname yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa ringan. Terhibur melihat penderitaan yang dialami pemuda _albino_ di sampingnya. Zero memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya kepada penerus Kuran, memastikan sang _brunette_ merasakan kekesalan terdalamnya. Namun yang ditatap tajam tak ambil pusing, sang pemuda yang lebih tua malah makin melebarkan seringainya.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu Kiryuu- _kun_? Ahh, senang dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Dengan sensual Kaname mengelus kecil perutnya yang _asdfghjkl_ sungguh minta dijilat. "Kuran.." semburat merah yang setia menghinggapi pipi Zero kini menjalar sampai ke telinga dan leher pemuda cantik itu. Astaga Tuhan, hari demi hari Kuran Kaname semakin menjengkelkan. Sialan sekali bahwa pria brengsek seperti dia yang mendapat segala kesempurnaan. Ugh, lihatlah seringai menghina itu! Rasanya Zero ingin sekali mengkebiri makhluk satu ini.

 _Sigh_

'Tahan Zero, akan berujung masalah besar jika Senat tahu bahwa Kuran tak dapat lagi menghasilkan penerus.'

Sulung Kiryuu menari nafas dalam-dalam. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya 'ini' Kuran?" Zero jelas tidak meminta, ia menuntut jawaban. Tak merespon sesuai harapan Zero, Kaname malah mendekatkan tubuh _naked_ nya ke tubuh pemuda perak yang sama-sama tak tertutupi apa-apa kecuali selimut putih acak-acakkan yang kaki dan area privasi mereka. Zero mengutuk otaknya yang tiba-tiba lambat _loading_ sehingga baru menyadari kalau pakaiannya dan pakaian Kaname berserakan di lantai. Pipinya makin memerah jika itu memungkinkan.

"Hm? Mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaanmu?" Kaname terkekeh senang. " _Really_ , semalam itu benar-benar panas. Tak kusangka tubuh _virgin_ mu itu bisa menggeliat nikmat di bawahku, _such a cockslut_." Dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa, Zero mendorong dada Kaname dengan kuat. Menyebabkan sang Kuran terlentang dengan pemuda perak menduduki perutnya. "Pervert!" sedikit lagi kepalan tangan yang ia ayunkan dengan sepenuh hati bersarang di wajah _playboy_ si Kuran, namun sayang sekali, tentu saja Kaname tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dengan mudah brunette menangkap tangan sulung Kiryuu sekaligus menarik tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek mendekat sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan.

CUP

Mata Zero terbelalak, tak menyangka Kaname akan melakukan ini padanya. Susah payah Zero memberontak, berusaha lepas, namun cengkraman Kaname di belakang kepala serta pinggangnya kuat sekali. Dengan nakal, tangan yang digunakan Kaname untuk menahan pinggang Zero kini turun ke pantat sintal pemuda perak itu. Meremasnya dengan cukup keras, membuat Zero mendesah tertahan. Kesempatan itu tentu saja digunakan Kaname dengan baik. Lidah mahirnya menerobos masuk, mengekspansi rongga hangat milik Zero. Menjilat deretan gigi putih yang rapid dan langit-langit mulut sebelum kemudian membelitkan lidah sang tuan rumah.

"Hnggh!" Zero mendesah keras, harus ia akui bahwa Kaname itu seorang _good kisser_. Ia tak sanggup melawan karena kuwalahan. Merasa pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis, tanpa berpikir dua kali Zero menggigit lidah Kaname, cukup keras sampai benda tak bertulang itu mengekuarkan sedikit darah. Kaname pun langsung menghentikan ciumannya ketika merasakan lidahnya sakit. Terlihat lelehan saliva dari bibir Zero yang bercampur dengan darah miliknya mengalir hingga ke leher pemuda perak. Benar-benar.

"Tentu saja takkan menyenangkan jika kau tidak melawan, bukankah begitu Zero?" Kaname berbisik seduktif ditelinga Zero, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di sana. _Hunter_ muda hanya memicingkan matanya, namun tentu saja tidak mengerikan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dada yang turun-naik dengan cepat karena nafas yang tidak teratur, pipi bersemu, dan bibir merah bengkak yang sedikit terbuka –mengkilap terlapisi saliva. Kaname menjilat bibirnya. Apalagi ketika ia merasakan 'kebanggaan' Zero yang mengeras di atas perutnya. Ingat, Zero masih duduk di atas tubuhnya.

"Hmph!"

Dengan cepat Kaname membalikkan posisi mereka. Memerangkap tubuh muda yang lebih kecil darinya. Menghasilkan teriakan terkejut dari Zero, merasakan tubuh belakangnya yang masih nyeri berbenturan dengan kasur.

" _What the fuck_ Kuran?!"

Zero meronta-ronta dibawah tubuh Kaname, membuat Kaname sedikit kesulitan. Ia harus ekstra berhati-hati, atau salah-salah kaki jenjang Zero menendang 'batang'nya dengan telak. Tidak, sungguh.. Kaname masih ingin menikmati hidupnya sebagai lelaki 'sehat'.

"Shuuh, tenanglah sayang~"

Dengan tidak tahu diri Kaname menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus paha dalam Zero. Yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu bergetar dan mendesah kecil. "Ahn~ K-Kuran.." benda yang menggantung di antara paha Zero makin mengeras. Kaname tertawa kecil.

"Ah! Ha-angghh~ Ku-Kuran be-uhh henti! Ungghh~" Zero mendorong-dorong kepala Kaname yang kini berada di dada mulusnya. Lidah terampil milik pewaris Kuran kini menjilati _nipple pink_ menggoda miliknya, dan tangan kiri Kaname memilin-milin _nipple_ yang satunya. Zero merasa tubuhnya melemah, seperti jelly. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk memberikan perlawanan yang berarti. Entah ini salah tubuhnya yang memang tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini atau memang Kaname yang terlalu _pro_.

"Humm, nikmati saja Zero~" tubuh sulung Kiryuu makin menggelinjang nikmat ketika Kaname berbicara dengan mulut yang mengulum _nipple_ nya, mengirimkan getaran pada benda _pink_ kecil itu. Tapi tiba-tiba rongga hangat itu menjauh, refleks membuat Zero merengek tidak terima.

 _Chuckle_

" _Be patient love_.."

Kaname membalik posisi tubuhnya, membuat mereka sekarang dalam posisi 69. Zero kembali merasakan pipinya memanas ketika kejantanan Kaname yang berukuran di atas rata-rata itu terpampang jelas di atas wajahnya. "Ahhng!" Zero berjengit ketika tiba-tiba Kaname menyentil bola kembar miliknya. Tangan besar sang brunette menggenggam 'adik kecil' Zero, meniup kepala berbentuk jamur itu dengan sengaja. "Kuran~" dengan santainya Kaname mulai mengurut pelan batang keras milik Zero, membuat si empunya mendesah nikmat.

"Jangan hanya pandangi 'dia' _love_.." Kaname mendekatkan batang kebanggaannya ke wajah Zero, membuat bagian ujung dari benda itu menekan bibir Zero yang ragu-ragu terbuka. Dengan hati-hati Zero mencoba mengulum daging tak bertulang sepanjang 7,1 inci itu. Tentu saja benda padat yang tengah ereksi itu takkan muat sepenuhnya di mulut Zero, hingga membuat si perak menggunakan tangannya untuk memanjakan setengah dari batang Kaname, tangan satunya bergerak memainkan bola kembar yang menggantung. Zero sekarang benar-benar bergantung pada instingnya, karena, _duh_! Dia mana pernah melakukan yang seperti ini! Menonton video porno juga hanya sekali, itupun karena rasa penasarannya tak bisa ditampung lagi.

Sshhh

Kaname mendesis merasakan bagaimana hangatnya rongga mulut Zero yang melapisi miliknya, tanpa sadar Kaname menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Hanyut dalam kenikmatan. Tapi bukan berarti Kaname lupa dengan 'bagiannya'. Dengan mudah Kaname 'melahap' penis Zero yang memang lebih kecil dari miliknya, memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang berkerut berwarna _pink_.

"Hmmph- hnngghh~"

Zero mendesah tertahan merasakan benda asing memasuki lubangnya. Membuat penis Kaname merasakan getaran di dalam mulutnya, membuat benda itu makin mengeras. Zero bahkan hampir tersedak ketika jumlah jari dilubangnya bertambah satu, Kaname mulai membuata gerakkan menggunting di dalam sana, membuat desahan tertahan Zero semakin keras, dan semakin mengirimkan rangsangan ke area selatan Kaname yang saat ini berada di mulutnya. Lelehan saliva keluar dari sela-sela bibir Zero, rahangnya terasa kaku karena pertama kali melakukan _blowjob_ , ditambah diameter penis Kaname yang wow.

Puah!

"HA! ANGHH~ Ku-Kuran!"

Zero melepaskan kulumannya ketika Kaname memasukkan jari ketiga dan keempatnya sekaligus ke lubang Zero yang sempit, menggesek kulit berkerut itu dengan satu tangannya yang masih setia mengocok penis sang _uke_. Sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat perut bawahnya mengencang. " _It's_ Kaname, _love_." Kaname mempercepat kocokan dan sodokan jarinya ketika ia rasa Zero sudah dekat. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik setelah itu Zero keluar, berteriak mendesahkan namanya membuat Kaname mendesis. Cukup, ia juga sudah berada di ambang batas.

Kaname segera membalikkan posisi tubuhnya seperti semula. _Orbs_ semewah _red wine_ memandang mangsa di bawah tubuhnya dengan lapar. Melihat dada Zero yang turun naik dengan liar, tubuh merah bergetar yang terasa panas, mata amethyst yang menggelap tertutup nafsu memandangnya sayu, _my god_.. jangan lewatkan bibir berdosa yang terus membiarkan desahan lolos dan memanggil namanya dengan nada yang kelewat cabul.

Kaname merasakan penisnya berkedut keras, menampakkan urat-urat yang terlihat jelas dari balik kulit tebal itu. Ia merendahkan kepalanya sampai mulutnya sejajar dengan telinga kanan Zero, menggigit kecil bagian atas indra pendengaran itu, menghasilkan desahan kecil dari pemuda di bawahnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik sayang…"

Kaname berbisik seduktif dengan suara _baritone_ miliknya. Membuat tubuh Zero bergetar penuh antisipasi. Kepalanya sudah penuh tertutup oleh kabut nafsu.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti meskipun kau memohon.."

Melumuri penisnya dengan cairan sperma milik Zero, satu tangan Kaname mengelus perut datar milik pemuda pucat. "Ahhnn~ Kanameh.."

 _Gulp_

" _I'll fuck you hard Zero_." Kaname menggesek-gesek kepala kejantanannya di depan lubang Zero yang berkedut nakal. Membuat Zero menangis kering karena tak sanggup lagi menerima godaan. Kaname memberi Zero geraman _animalistic_ , tingkah _slutty_ sang _hunter_ membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal.

"Akan kubuat tubuhmu mengingat ini.." dengan perlahan Kaname memasukkan kejantanannya. Zero menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah ketika merasakan kepala penis Kaname memasuki dirinya. Rasanya sakit, tapi ia menyuakinya.

"Kupastikan hanya aku dan hanya namaku yang kau ingat!" tiba-tiba Kaname mendorong penisnya dengan keras, memasukkan seluruh batangnya dengan paksa. Membuat tangisan Zero pecah.

Thrust!

"Ingat Zero! Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu mendesah nikmat seperti ini!"

"Hmmp- ah! Ah!" Kaname menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan liar, tidak perduli apakah Zero siap atau tidak. Karena ia tahu, nantinya Zero akan meminta lebih.

Thrust!

"Hanya aku yang bisa membuat tubuhmu seperti ini!"

"Ha-ah! Ahn~ ah Ka-ah me ah!" Zero merasa pandangannya kabur dan berkunang-kunang, Kaname tiba-tiba menggenjot lubangnya seperti kesetanan. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena kemudian Kaname melambatkan gerakannya. Cukup untuk membuat Zero menangis frustasi karena dengan kejam Kaname sengaja melewati titik nikmat miliknya. " _Sobs_ , K-Kaname.." Zero menatap Kaname dengan mata yang agak sembab, air matanya mengalir.

 _Smirk_

Kaname menyeringai dan memberikan _dark chuckle_ miliknya. Matanya berubah warna menjadi crimson ketika melihat pemandangan _lewd_ di bawahnya. Satu tangannya kini memilin _nipple pink_ Zero yang menegang, sementara tangan lainnya menyibak rambut Zero yang menutupi wajah cantik itu. " **Memohonlah sayang** " Kaname menggigiti bahu dan leher, menghisap kuat area sensitif Zero di sana, meninggalkan _bitemark_ dan _kissmark_ yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

Cukup!

Zero akan menyingkirkan harga dirinya untuk sementara, memohon pada pria yang kini mendominasi seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya, berapa kali pun yang Kaname inginkan.

"Ka-ah Kaname~ kumohon! _I beg you_! _Fuck me_ Kaname! Penuhi aku dengan milikmu! _Please_ , Kana-"

 _THRUST!_

 _BITE!_

"AH! HA-AANNGHH~ KANAME!"

Zero melengkungkan tubuhnya saat tanpa tedeng aling-aling pangeran vampir itu menyodok penisnya keras, tepat di prostat Zero dan menggigit leher sensitif Zero dengan taringnya yang memanjang. Pemuda perak mengaitkan kakiknya ke pinggang Kaname dan mencakar punggung Kaname sampai mengeluarkan darah membuat sang Kuran mendesis perih bercampur nikmat.

 _Glup_

 _Glup_

Kaname meneguk darah Zero dalam jumlah besar. Gerakannya dibawah sana pun bertambah cepat, terus menyodok dan menekan titik kenikmatan sang _hunter_ muda. Membuat remaja 17 tahun itu lupa daratan –membawanya terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"AH! ANGHH! YES KANAME! TH-AH! KANA THERE~!"

Zero merasa kepalanya pusing, ia tak perduli lagi jika teriakannya memenuhi ruangan. Melupakan siapa ia, siapa pria yang tengah menggenjot lubangnya dengan brutal. Yang Zero tahu sekarang bahwa hanya Kaname yang tengah memberinya kenikmatan duniawi, merengkuh tubuhnya dengan kehangatan, dan membisikkan namanya dengan kebutuhan –keinginan memiliknya. Sampai tiba-tiba otot perutnya kembali mengejang, yang dilihatnya hanya putih. Membuat lubangnya makin menyempit sehingga urat-urat penis Kaname dengan telak menggesek dinding lubang kenikmatannya.

THRUST!

THRUST!

"AHN~ AH! KA-KANAME!"

"Ugh, Zero!"

Si sulung Kiryuu keluar lebih dulu, disusul Kaname yang memuntahkan benihnya jauh di dalam tubuh Zero, membuat Zero merasakan cairan hangat dalam jumlah besar di perutnya dan mendesah panjang.

"Haahh.."

Di kamar besar itu sekarang hanya terdengar tarikan dan hembusan nafas yang saling beradu. Mereka dengan cepat memasok oksigen ke paru-paru dan mengekuarkan karbon dioksida dengan cepat mula. Kaname yang yang telah berhasil mengatur nafasnya terlebih dulu, meraup bibir semerah dan semanis ceri di hadapannya. Zero yang memang telah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya hanya bisa pasrah saat Kaname mengeksplor rongga mulutnya. Ia lelah dan ingin tidur. Kaname pun mengakhiri ciuman basahnya. Mencium pelan kening Zero.

"Selamat tidur _love_.."

Dan Zero tersenyum, itu adalah tidur nyenyak dan damainya semenjak tragedi berdarah empat tahun yang lalu. Zero mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kaname, tak memperdulikan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh masing-masing Zero memeluk sang pangeran vampir. Tentu saja Kaname balas memeluknya. Kemudian Zero mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kaname tertawa tampan sebelum _ex-human_ itu larut dalam alam mimpi. Meskipun tidak jelas karena teredam dadanya, tapi Kaname masih dapat menangkap dua kata itu.

"Aku juga 'membenci'mu, _love_."

 _Maa_ , _maa_ sepertinya hari-hari Kuran Kaname akan lebih menyenangkan, mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

*Lirik ke atas* ANJAYYY! LEMON PERTAMA! INI LEMON PERTAMA GUA! #ditendang Zero #ngegelinding sampe fandom sebelah

Sumpah saya pengen ngakak XD! Ini ga nyambung ama judul dan mikirin adegannya bikin jantung cenat-cenut, tapi ntah knp pas ngetik bagian enaenanya biasa aja :V tp saya takut baca ulang, jd jgn timpukin saya karena Lemonnya ga asem dan ga hot sama sekali plis! Atau malah ada yg geli bacanya ;w: saya sudah berusaha, maklum anak gadis belum cukup umur :3 #alesan

Pdhl mau masukin adegan knp Zero smpe bisa tidur berdua sama Kaname, tp saya males dan capek :u saya juga sadar sesadar sadar sadarnya kalo perlawanan Zero ga greget sama sekali, dan mereka OOC sangat.. tapi, bodo yg penting saya udah berhasil bikin nc yes! *nari hula*

Last, tolong review.. author mau nangis gegara malu sumpah! Bikin NC ga gampang kupret! XD kasihanilah author miskin ide, bakat dan pengalaman ini wahai readers tercintah~

 **Kaname: Nah, jadi tolong review ya readers-san *senyum ganteng***

 **Zero: *Ngedumel plus jalan pincang sambil megangin pinggul***

 **Kaname: *Smirk***

 **Author: *Gelundungan di kasur sambil ketawa gaje***


End file.
